The Masquerade
by English-Foxlette
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts hosts a masquerade ball where no one knows who each other is? Will romance blossom in the hearts of two enemies? My first story! Rating might change as I see fit. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Interesting Encounters

**The Masquerade By EnglishFoxlette  
  
I do not own nor claim to own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, so don't blame me for anything? OK? OK! Happy reading!**  
  
Hermione clutched a mountainous pile of books loosely to her chest with one arm, using her free hand to push her nose further into her arithmancy book. Her eyes flew across the page as she briskly walked down the hall. Knowing the halls by heart, she quickly rounded the corner...-WHAM- Hermione crashed into someone and sent her and her possessions flying. Curiously enough a slim article slipped out of the book she had been reading.  
"Ouch," Hermione muttered as she rubbed her behind and wincing at the tenderness.  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" a cold, unforgiving voice commanded. Hermione hauled herself up while she sighed. She fixed her hair and stood up to stare none other than Draco Malfoy in the face.  
"Don't call me that you insignificant prat!" Hermione yelled furiously. Draco just smirked. Hermione glared back and proceeded to pick up her things. Draco surveyed the area to make sure no one could see him before he bent down to help her pick up her things.  
  
"Hermione! Hey Hermione!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Shadows danced and grew large on the wall accompanied by running feet.  
Draco picked up the article half sticking out of the arithmancy book. His eyes skimmed the title, a small smirk forming over his lips. Draco raised an eyebrow as he met Hermiones eyes.  
  
"Interesting reading here mudblood..." and with that Draco handed it to her and turned, his robes swishing softly with the movement. Hermione just sat there blushing and picking her things up even faster. Ron and Harry ran up behind her.  
"Hey Hermione! Were you just talking to Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he pulled her to her feet.  
"Oh, just the usual threats and torments..." Hermione said casually.  
  
"Bloody hell, why does he get such pleasure out of tormenting us? He has no heart is probably why!" Ron commented bitterly.  
  
"Well Malfoy is a jerk...Anyways, who wants to go to lunch? I'm starving!" Harry said.  
  
"That sounds delightful. I'm quite hungry myself" said Hermione as she and the boys walked down the corridor into the great hall. "I hear Dumbledore has some news to tell us all anyways. Wonder what it could be..." Harry's voice trailed off.  



	2. Chapter 2 News of the Ball

**Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters mmk? Enjoy reading my dears! Love the English Foxlette.**  
  
Chapter 2.  
As was usual for lunchtime, the tables brimmed with food and drink and each house sat there chattering away between bites. Draco was surrounded by his group of Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and a few random others while Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate peacefully next to Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Seamus. No one noticed that a wise old man had stood up to the podium at the front of the room.  
-Clink clink clink- Professor McGonagall lowered her utensil from the crystal glass and gazed importantly at Dumbledore.  
"Good afternoon students! As most of you may not be aware, Hogwarts will be hosting a costume ball in 3 weeks time. Each student attending will be asked to wear a costume. A masking charm will be put into affect so that unless you reveal yourself, no one will know who you are. The point of this is to improve inter-house relations and I hope you all attend the festivities! If you have any questions feel free to talk to me or any of the professors and I bid you all good day!" Dumbledore explained before stepping away from the podium and seating himself at the lunch table. Once the headmaster had sat down, the silence of the room crumbled as students started talking excitedly to one another about the prospect of a masquerade ball.  
"Wow, that sounds like a fun idea. I wonder..." Harry trailed off once again.  
"You wonder what; if you'll be able to find Cho and be her knight in shining armour? Hmm? Is that it Harry?" Ron grinned mischievously nudging his best friend, who blushed a deep cherry red. Even Hermione couldn't stifle her giggle.  
"Oh shut up Ron," Harry said defensively.  
"Ah it's ok to feel like this mate. It's all natural!" Ron joked as he put an arm around Harry. Harry huffed and turned to look at Hermione, sitting opposite him.  
"Are you going to go, Hermione?" Harry asked, obviously trying to steer the subject away from his love life.  
"I don't know. I've got a lot of studying to do as always, and I want to perfect the new Charms Professor Sprout assigned," Hermione commented as she examined her food.  
"Oh come on Hermione, haven't you heard the old saying? All work and no play makes Hermione a dumb girl," quoted Ron. Hermione could only sigh resolutely.  
"The saying is "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Hermione corrected.  
"Right, right," said Ron. Harry could only chuckle before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
After talking about the ball, quidditch, Snape's impossibly evil demeanor, and anything and everything else possible, the three friends left the table on their way to Divination class, chatting idly. Hermione looked at her two friends, one on either side, then stared at the ceiling sighing inwardly.  
'This ball might not be such a bad idea...' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Disrupted Peace

**Hope you've enjoyed the first few chapters! Please review once your done. Much appreciation! glomp and remmmmmmmember! I don't own HP!**  
  
The rest of the day went uneventfully as usual. The professors dumped on a bunch of homework to do, much to everyones chagrin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to meet in the library to study, and there they stayed for quite some time.  
"I'm bored. I think we've study potions enough for one day!" Ron said as he stretched and yawned.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty bored too, Ron" agreed Harry. He gazed longingly out the window and saw some people in the distance on broom sticks.  
"What do you say we get out of here and go fly around for a little while? Maybe get in some quidditch practice, or at least get some blood pumping in our veins!" Harry commented exasperatedly. Ron nodded vigorously. Hermione, long since enthralled in her book, finally looked up.  
"You two go ahead, I'll stay here, I want to make sure I know which elements cancel out these spells..." Hermione said, glancing downward at her book.  
"Are you sure Hermione? We've already studied for three hours? Don't you want a break?" Harry asked.  
"No, actually I'm just fine. Can't let my grades slip this early into the year!" Hermione said with a cheerful grin.  
"Come on then Harry, let's go!" said Ron, pulling Harry out by the arm. Harry cast another questioning look at Hermione, who just smiled back, before leaving.  
"Finally! I can get some work done! Harry's pencil tapping was getting on my nerves! Now for some peace and quiet," Hermione commented to herself as she immersed herself in her book once more.

After a few minutes alone, Hermione became aware that someone had seated themselves opposite her. She glanced up and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle smirking back at her.  
"So Mudblood, you going to the ball?" Draco asked icily.  
"I'm not sure yet" Hermione replied curtly. Draco snorted.  
"Well if you do go, I'm happy it'll be a masquerade. Then I won't have to see your face. Ooh come to think of it, I won't have to see Potty or Weasel King's either!" said Draco as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
"Hmph. It also means I won't have to see _your _face either Malfoy. Now would you excuse me? I have some reading to do," Hermione said as she turned her face downwards to continue.  
"Whatever you say Mudblood. We should go anyways. We've got a certain Pot-head and weasel king to knock off their brooms. Let's go!" Draco commanded as he rose and exited, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.  
Hermione glared after him.  
'If he wasn't such an indignant little prat, he'd be worth dating. Ew! What am I saying? Malfoy? Worth dating? Oh my gosh...I don't find Malfoy attractive do I?! No. I most certainly don't. And that's final!' Hermione argued in her mind. With yet another sigh she returned to her reading.  
'Stupid Malfoy...'


	4. Chapter 4 Hermiones Embarrassment

**Hey there! Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I'm just so pumped up to write some of the upcoming scenes! I could just _burst_! Enjoy! Sigh And even now, I still don't own Harry Potter... : (**

Weeks had past and it was now the day of the masquerade – Lunch time to be exact. The students buzzed about excitedly. Chattering away about their excitement, and who they hoped they would meet.  
"Oh I do hope I get to meet that 6th year stud from Ravenclaw. He's so debonair!" one Hufflepuff could be heard swooning.  
"Man, that Slytherin chick is a real fox isn't she?" a male student whistled.  
Hermione seemed to be the only one not quite interested. Finally, Harry ventured forth to ask her about it.  
"So...Hermione. Are you going to go to the masquerade? Ron and I are, and we were hoping to see you there, maybe," Harry said shyly.  
"I'm still not so sure. It sounds like fun, but what about our homework?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Oh come off it Hermione. We all know full well that the teachers are easing up the homework load so we can all attend this thing!" Ron said, losing his patience.  
"Ron! Shut up! If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't have to go!" Harry chided Ron.  
"Fine, go and defend her. I'm just gunna' go back to the dorms and 'study' some more!" Ron said bitterly. Ron finished off his glass of pumpkin juice, grabbed a roll and headed off towards the tower.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.  
"No. Ron is just a bit peeved because Ginny has been idolizing an upperclassman. He's just a little stressed out and very worried about his sister" Harry said.  
"Oh. Alright then...What do you think Harry? Should I go to the masquerade tonight or not?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
"Of course you shouldn't!" a shrill voice cut in. Hermione and Harry's eyes flew up and saw Pansy Parkinson standing over them.  
"Who would want to see ugly little you at the ball? Do you actually think anyone would dance with someone like you? You must be kidding yourself! Why don't you go bury your nose in a book some more huh? Or did even the books reject you?" She turned to her friends who all mock "Aww-ed" while Hermione turned a deep shade of pink.  
"Shut your trap Pansy," Harry hissed.  
"No Harry – She's right. Who would want to dance with me? I'm far from pretty...I...I have to go!" Hermione said, tears stinging at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. Pansy just smirked happily as Hermione ran from the room.  
"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called after her. But it was too late, she was already out of the Great Hall, while the rest of the school murmured about what had happened. Harry just watched the door sadly and sat back down.  
'Poor Hermione...' Harry thought. 


	5. Chapter 5 Comforting Hermione

**Chapter 5 is up! I know I'm putting up the story awfully quick but it's just so exciting! I hope you like it! Sigh I wish i owned Harry Potter, but sadly. i dont. so get over it .**

****  
Hermione ran straight up the stairs, bumping into a few startled first years as she went. After minutes of straight running uphill, Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Broomsticks brew," Hermione managed to squeak out between sobs. The fat lady looked at her pityingly and opened up for the girl to go inside.  
Once inside, Hermione ran into her dorm room and threw herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow and punching at her mattress before succumbing into just laying there, staring at the ceiling.  
"-sniffle- How could I have let Pansy push me around like that? Sure I'm not a beauty queen but she didn't have any right to say that about me! -sniffle- What's wrong with me lately? Usually I would have just hexed her into oblivion or at least threaten to. Why did I have to get all emotional?" Hermione said still staring at the ceiling.  
"That's what we were wondering," a voice from the doorway said. Hermione bolted up and saw Parvati and Lavender standing there.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione said, scrubbing her eyes roughly with her hands.  
"Here to comfort you, silly!" Parvati said as she walked over and sat on Hermione's bed and put an arm around her. Lavender was content to rub her back and look sympathetic.  
"What you said was true though. Pansy had no right to say that to you. But then again, she's just a mean cold-hearted slytherin sl-"  
  
"That's enough Lavender. I think she gets the point," Parvati said, cutting Lavender off. Lavender just blushed and giggled.  
"Well despite my little outburst there, are you alright?" questioned Lavender.  
"Talking has made it a little better, although her words are still ringing in my ears. Even if Pansy was just being bitter, I'm still not pretty enough to go. No one would dance with me, and I'd just stand there looking awkward in a corner by myself!" Hermione said.  
"Well, you may not be a model, but you're still beautiful. Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts!" giggled Parvati, touching the skin above her heart.  
"So?" prompted Lavender.  
"So what?" Hermione asked, confused.  
"Are you going to go or not!" Lavender exclaimed.  
"Thanks for the pep talk, but I need to sort out some personal issues first," Hermione stated quietly.  
"Well I suppose. But take this little charm. It's a two way communicator. If you decide you want to come down and have fun with us, you can contact me, and we can come up and help you get ready!" Parvati handed Hermione what appeared to be a silver wristwatch.  
"Just click this button here.." explained Lavender. Hermione did so and the watch on Parvati's watch buzzed and Hermione's face appeared on Parvati's watch.  
"Interesting device you got here," mused Hermione.  
"Yup yup. Don't be afraid to use it either! Ok well...we'll leave you to sort out your problems, me and Parvati here have to get ready!" said Lavender.  
"If you do decide to come, remember to wear a mask!" Parvati said while Lavender towed her into the bathroom by the hand. Hermione just giggled, and put the watch on before laying back down.  
'So what are you going to do Hermione old girl?' Hermione thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 What Friends are For

**Oh gosh wow, I woke up this morning and my email was flooded with emails with all the reviews. I'm so tickled you guys like the story! I've taken your guys advice to heart, and I'll try to start writing longer chapters. BTW- I'm also changing the way it's layed out, to make it a bit easier on the eyes. And also, for those who have been wondering; it IS a Draco/Hermione fic, but it's still in its developing stages. And yes; Ron has an itty bitty crush on Hermione. If you have any more questions feel free to email me! Love you guys so much! So I won't keep you waiting, here's chapter six!**  
  
Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. The ball had started an hour ago. Hermione sighed. As much as she hated the thought of standing alone in a corner sipping punch, she wanted to be out there dancing and having fun. She glanced at the watch Parvati gave her and smiled. Maybe it was time to make the call. Hermione pressed the top button on the left hand side and Parvati's face appeared.  
  
"Well hello there sleeping beauty! How're you feeling?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I'm fine now. Umm..Do you think you could come up here and help me get ready?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Parvati smiled warmly.  
  
"We'll be up in a minute!" she heard Lavender exclaim from out of view before Parvati's face disappeared entirely and the watch went back to dictating time. Hermione smiled softly. She was lucky to have girl friends like Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Within minutes Parvati and Lavender burst through the dormitory doors and tackled Hermione onto the bed making sure to hug her thoroughly.  
  
"Oh Hermione you won't regret this at all. You're going to have so much fun! Everyone, even though you can't really tell who they are, look marvelous!" Lavender explained.  
  
"Oh yes, all the "gentlemen" look so handsome! So we better get you ready and down there!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"Let the makeover begin!" the yelled at the same time.  
  
Hermione just sat there while her friends chattered quietly to another.  
"Red?"  
  
"No-white"  
  
"Hair Up?"  
  
"Yes, yes"  
  
"Makeup..?"  
  
Hermiones face shot up. She had always been sort of a tomboy in the way of makeup and rarely wore it. Her eyes widened when she saw the sparkle in the other girls' eyes.  
  
"Ohh no..." Hermione mumbled before a flurry of wands, words (obviously the spells), light, and glitter exploded all over Hermione. In the air around the two girls, make up, a straightening iron, tweezers, glitter, and other assorted items levitated about.  
  
"I got the eyebrows, you got the hair. Ready? Go!" exclaimed Parvati before swooping down on Hermiones Face while Lavender ran behind Hermione and started doing something odd with her hair.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure whether to thank her friends or beat them senseless with her own two fists. Currently, the skin around her eyebrows was being pulled taught and every few seconds she let out a distinct, "Ouch!" as Parvati plucked here and there. From all the tweezing she was wondering if she'd have any eyebrows left at all! Hermione still couldn't be quite sure what Lavender was doing, but her hair and scalp were beginning to feel quite warm. She couldn't help but start to perspire around her forehead and nape of her neck.  
  
After minutes of torturous plucking and pulling and straightening and brushing. It was over. Lavender and Parvati pulled back to survey their handiwork.  
  
"Ooh, you did a wonderful job with her hair!" Parvati cooed.  
  
"I like what you did with the eyebrows too!" Lavender smiled.  
  
"Umm. Can I see?" Hermione asked, dying to know what they had done to her.  
  
"Not yet! Ok quickly stand up and undress down to your knickers!" Lavender commanded.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! Why?!" Hermione sputtered.  
  
"Do you really want to be wearing your school robes under your dress?" Parvati drawled with one brow hiked up.  
  
"Well I suppose not but could you umm...could you please look away first?" Hermione queried sheepishly.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, we're all girls here!" Lavender giggled. Hermione huffed, knowing she was defeated and proceeded to take her clothes off. Once she was down to her underwear and bra, her friends stepped forward again.  
  
"Hahah! Who would have known our innocent little bookworm would wear knickers like those!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Oh shut it Lavender!" Hermione commanded through her own fit of embarrassed giggles.  
  
"Now Lavender, we haven't got much time! Help me perform the dress spell!" Parvati seemed to be the only serious one. Lavender quit her mirth and nodded. They raised their wands in synchronization and pointed them at Hermione, who gulped nervously.  
  
"Decoratum!" they yelled as their wands spewed forth beams of white and sliver light. Warm light wrapped around Hermione's slim frame and she smiled to herself, closing her eyes and lifting her arms. Slowly but surely the light died down and Hermione was left standing there. Lavender held up a hand to her face, looking at Hermione up and down.  
  
"You...You're beautiful!" she gasped. Parvati smiled warmly in agreement.  
  
"Just one more thing before we go..." Parvati said as she stepped forward and brought out an intricate white mask and set it delicately on Hermione's face. The three girls exchanged smiles and hugged.  
  
"Thank you girls so much..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What're friends for?" the other two whispered back in unison. They separated and Lavender, not being able to bear missing the ball any longer, shouted triumphantly, "Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
**Ooh cliffy cliffy. What does Hermione's dress look like? How will everyone react? OoOoOh, Guess you'll have to wait and see! dodges rotten tomatoes Give me a few hours and the next chap should be up .**


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione's Grand Entrance

**Here's another update. Hope you like it! And I'm still working on beefing it up, so please bear with me and please comment and criticize! The more you comment and criticize, the better I can make the story! Thanks to you all! Lots of love! -English Foxlette**  
  
Portraits and paintings on the wall all followed the girls with their eyes as they walked by, occasionally whistling in appreciation, making the girls giggle. But despite their joyous appearances they were seriously planning Hermione's entrance.  
  
"She has to be seen by everyone, that way she can rub it in their faces later!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"How about, you and me go into the Great Hall, get everyone's attention, and then open the doors dramatically while Hermione gracefully steps in!" Parvati said.  
  
"I like it, I like it!" Lavender cooed as she lifted her dress, daintily walking down the last flight of steps. Lavender chose to follow her name and had selected a lavender colored chiffon dress that tied at the back. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, looking smooth as silk. Parvati had chosen a sage colored halter that flattered her olive complexion. Parvati's hair was half up in a tightly coiled bun that even Minerva McGonagall would have been proud of while the rest just barely reached her shoulders. Once they reached the bottom, they turned to Hermione.  
  
"OK! So the plan is that Parvati and I will go in, get everyones attention, slowly open the doors, and you make your grand entrance!" Lavender explained. Hermione nodded in agreement, her tummy currently doing flips.  
  
'Everyone in the school is going to be watching me? Ohhhh dear...But I guess I don't have much choice, because there they go.' Hermione thought to herself as she saw Lavender and Parvati squeeze through a very small opening in the door and close it after them. Hermione took in a deep breath and smoothed out her dress nervously.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall, Lavender and Parvati looked at each other.  
  
"Attention please!" Parvati said loudly. Apparently she wasn't loud enough as only a few heads turned. She blushed a little and took a deep breath.  
  
"I said attention please!" Parvati said a little louder. A few more masked faces turned her way. She shot a crestfallen glance towards Lavender who pursed her lips and took out her wand. She pointed it at her throat and said, "Sonorus!" Lavender cleared her throat and balled her fists.  
  
"OI! LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" her voice boomed across the hall, and pretty soon every face turned to her and the classical music playing in the background died down to a soft hum.  
  
"Now presenting..." Lavender trailed off. She couldn't say Hermione's name, otherwise everyone would know who she was, and that would just spoil the fun of having a masquerade ball. Thinking quickly, a small smirk covered her delicate features.  
  
"Now presenting; the Princess of the Tower!"  
  
"Good one," Parvati muttered as they each opened a door as Hermione walked in. The room was filled with gasps and mutterings of 'Who is that?' and 'She's gorgeous!'  
  
In the entrance, Hermione stood there. Her floor length white dress sparkled with bits of glitter, and concealed her pristine white high heels. The top of the dress fit her snugly and tied in the back like a corset, while from the waist down, the dress billowed out around her. Her chestnut hair, which had been straightened to the point of it poking someones eye out, had been tucked into French twist at the back of her head. Her lips were adorned with a light pink frosted lipstick, and her eyes were hidden by an ornate white mask. She glowed as if she was an angel and the smell of roses seemed to follow her around. She blushed a light shade of cranberry red giving her more of an innocent glow as she stepped fully into the room.  
  
Lavender and Parvati smiled at her as they led her off to the punch table. The room bustled back to life and the volume of the music went up. As the trio of girls approached the table two boys approached them.  
  
"Wow Hermione! You look great!" a red headed boy exclaimed. The brunette boy next to him nodded vigorously, lost for words apparently. Hermione gave him a shocked look.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she sputtered out.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. We saw Lavender and Parvati leave mentioning your name, so we naturally presumed it was you." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said as she looked her male companions up and down. Ron was wearing black slacks with a navy sport jacket, a red and yellow tie accompanied by a navy mask. Hermione smiled inwardly. 'Even at a masquerade he has Griffindor pride,' she thought. Hermione then turned her gaze to Harry, who was wearing a white tuxedo with black trim, shoes, and tie. She personally didn't think he should have chosen white, but he still looked quite dashing under his white mask.  
  
"So explain to me how this masquerade thing works again," Hermione asked, turning to Harry.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore and the other professors have cast a masking spell on all of us, so that we don't know who were talking to unless they reveal themselves. Normally we would be able to tell by the voice, or the hair, or whatever, but now our minds get a little foggy, and we have to, in a way, meet the people all over again. Does that make sense?" Harry explained. Hermione pondered for a minute before concluding that it was a brilliant spell indeed.  
  
Lavender and Parvati said something about meeting Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom by the North corner of the room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. An uncomfortable silence past before Ron spoke.  
  
"Well Hermione, would you care to dance?" Ron asked holding out his hand to Hermione who took it after shooting a glance towards Harry.  
  
"You guys go off and have a good time. I'm going to try and find Cho," he said before walking off.  
  
Hermione placed her right hand in his left, and placed her left on his right shoulder as he laid his right hand on her hip. She giggled as Ron moved awkwardly from side to side with her. Ron blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, I don't dance well at all" he squeaked out.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I'm still having fun," Hermione said, forcing a smile trying to cover her pain as he had just stepped on her foot.  
  
The ballad continued and the pair carried on dancing, although Hermione was careful to watch her feet. Ron had calmed down and was finally getting a hang of this dancing thing. He smiled down at Hermione, who smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" a cool voice asked.  
  
"Umm... Sure, go ahead mate," Ron agreed as he walked off back to the punch table.  
  
Hermione blushed at the young man in front of her. He was a few inches taller than herself, with platinum blonde hair which had been slicked back. His black mask hid his eyes, and Hermione's fingers itched to take it off. He wore an expensive looking black tuxedo. The chain of a pocket watch was visible hanging from his left-hand pocket.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked, breaking Hermione from her trance.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to," Hermione responded trying to act calm, cool, and collected. The young man smirked and lifted her hand daintily before bowing and kissing it. Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers before she remembered her manners, and curtseyed. He positioned his hand in hers and put his other hand delicately on her hip. Slowly a new song started and the pair started to move.  
  
The mystery man led her flawlessly, like he had done this many times before. Hermione felt like she was floating. Her dress twirled around them and she was caught in her own wonderland. She smiled at him, who smirked/smiled back. She rested her head against his chest and drew in a breath.  
  
'He smells like the forest after it's rained. It smells so good. And it smells so familiar too,' Hermione thought, her half-lidded eyes cloudy in a drug-like haze. A very small unnoticeable rumble in Hermiones lower abdomen brought her back to reality. When was the last time she had eaten? Lunch time which was...'Oh gosh I haven't eaten in 9 hours. But I don't want to leave his arms. They're too comfortable. Ooh boy, it's starting to get a little warm in here...' she thought. A light sweat gave her face a pearly sheen. 'This can't happen now. I need...to concentrate!'  
  
"You're really beautiful," the young man commented.  
  
"Thank you. You look very nice yourself," Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you alright? You're starting to look a little pale," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just starting to get a little warm in here," she drawled.  
  
"Would you like to step outside with me and get some fresh air?"  
  
"I would love that," Hermione said, relieved. The young man smiled, and took her hand in his and led her towards the exit.  
  
They quietly snuck out of the Great Hall, and stepped outside past the pendulum. Couples were strewn about, snogging each other senseless. The young man grimaced and led her out to the empty bridge. Hermione smiled and sat up on the wooden side-rail, leaning heavily on the support post.  
  
"So, since I'm not sure either of us want to reveal ourselves completely, how about we play a guessing game?" the young man suggested.  
  
"Mmhmm," Hermione mumbled in response, closing her eyes as a cold wind blew past her.  
  
"You seem like an intelligent type, so I am to assume that you're most likely a Ravenclaw or a Griffindor. Am I correct?" he asked.  
  
"Correct. And your overall cool qualities would make me think you a Slytherin. Are you?" Hermione asked drearily; her eyes still closed. 'Oooh, dammit, I'm still feeling lightheaded. Just concentrate Hermione, CONCENTRATE!' she reprimanded herself.   
"You are correct. Do you play quidditch?" he asked. Hermione didn't hear him. Her breathing started getting shallow, and her vision clouded.   
"Miss? I asked if you played quidditch?" he prompted again. Hermione once again didn't hear him. He looked at her worriedly. 'I feel heavy...why...is it...so dark?' Hermione thought, her ears drowning with the pounding of her heart beat and shortened breath. Her grip on the rail loosened and within seconds she had slipped completely off the rail.

All Hermione could see now was the masked face of the young man falling away as everything went dark.

**Oooh another cliffhanger! Don't worry, it'll be worth it! (I hope) '**


	8. Chapter 8 Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Oooh thank you to everyone who reviewed this! I'm so happy you gus like it! And to think, this is only the first of many! Bwuahahah. I'll try to keep the chapters coming, and try to keep em long. So keep supporting me and I hope I don't/won't let you down! Glomps for all! Love, the English Foxlette**

"NO!" a masculine voice yelled. Hermione had just slipped off the railing and the young man ran to the edge. He reached out his long arm and grabbed her wrist. From the look on her face she had passed out.  
  
"HOLD ON!" he yelled as he clenched his teeth and pulled her back up. Once he got her torso near the railing her grabbed her around the waist and pulled. Hermione's body flew over the rail and landed on the masked man.  
  
'Bloody hell! What now?!' he thought as he looked at the brunette beauty sprawled on top of him. He started wracking his brain for answers and started to form a conclusion.  
  
'I saw Madam Pomfrey inside the Great Hall, so that means she's not at the hospital wing, and I don't want to drag this girls' body through the ball and disrupt everyone, not to mention have everyone thing I did something dreadful to her. Well I only have once choice then!' he thought hurriedly.  
  
"ACCIO BROOM!" he cried loudly, raising his wand towards the castle.   
  
After a minute of silence a broom came whizzing into view, and dove under the roof of the bridge where it waited patiently for its master. The young man lifted Hermione up from under the arms and sat her in front of him on the broomstick. With one arm he held onto Hermione's limp body and with the other hand he steered the broom. The young man kicked off and clutched her tight to his chest as he maneuvered his broom through the bridge before flying higher into the sky. He circled the school looking for his tower and at last he found it. He nosedived down towards it spiraling to miss an oncoming owl then correcting the dive.  
  
'Easy...' he thought, 'Easy...Easy...EASY!'  
  
He had to kick his long leg out to brace himself when he drew close enough to the wall. He kicked and bounced his way across the circular tower wall until he reached an open window. He pried the rust window open more and slowly and carefully guided the broom into the room.  
  
The young man landed the broom and picked up the girl and carried her wedding style over to a plush bed. The girl was still unconscious, and he decided it would be a good idea to take her pulse. Taking out the vintage pocketwatch from his jacket before discarding he, he delicately laid two fingers on her neck and counted. After a minute was up he stepped away from her, almost as pale as she was.  
  
'Merlin's ghost, her pulse is only 44 beats per minute!' he thought.  
  
Thinking quickly he ran into the bathroom adjoining the room and grabbed a bowl of water and swiftly walked back, making sure not to spill a drop. He set the items down on a nearby table and rolled up his white sleeves before submerging the cloth in the clear liquid. He carefully wrung out the excess water and was about the place the rag on her forehead when he stopped. She was still wearing her mask.  
  
'I can't very well put the cloth on her forehead if her mask is in the way,' he reasoned with himself. He set the rag down on the edge of the dish and took a deep breath. He pushed his fingertips under the edge of the mask and lifted it off, feeling the suction of the mask reducing as he lifted. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Granger?!" he said out loud.  
  
'I've been dancing with Granger this whole time?' he thought incredulously. 'Oh well, I need to take care of her right now, I can talk to her when she wakes up.'  
  
He lifted the cloth up and laid it on her forehead. After that simple task, he wondered what to do next.  
  
'Maybe it has something to do with her blood? Hah, that would explain a lot,' he thought to himself, not even laughing at his own cruel joke. As he stood over her looking at her he had an epiphany.  
  
"Blaise is a diabetic! He's bound to have some blood testing stuff!" he yelled before running off, thrusting the painted oak doors open as he launched himself into his friends room. In a flurry of panic he tore open all his drawers starting at the bottom.  
  
The first drawer was filled with slacks and other clothes to be worn outside of school. The second drawer from the bottom held only dark green robes. The third drawer contained shirts and ties to be worn under the robes. The young man yanked open the fourth drawer and his eyes widened in horror. An assortment of 'toys' lay before him. He shuddered and closed the drawer, making a mental note to kill Blaise later. He opened the top drawer and to his luck, next to his socks, he saw a little black booklet type thing.  
  
Grabbing it from the drawer he unzipped it and tried to recall what it was that Blaise did with this. He saw a monitor on the right hand side, while small needles and strips of hard paper sat in packages on the left hand side. He pulled out a needle and remembered what he had to do.  
  
The young man ran into the room and sat down next to Hermione's body. He pulled out a needle, pricked the tip of her finger (causing her to moan and writhe) and forced a drop of blood out. He collected the blood on the piece of paper before sticking it inside the little monitor. It processed the blood for a minute before the readout displayed that Hermione's blood sugar was 33. Even though he wasn't quite sure, he knew that was dangerously low for anyone. He couldn't do much else until he knew what was wrong with her, so he went over to the bookshelf and started looking for and through some of the medical texts. 

**Meanwhile...**  
  
Brown eyelashes fluttered open to reveal cloudy chocolate eyes. She saw a dark green canopy above her, and felt something cool on her forehead. Her left pointer finger stung, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
'Where am I? All I can remember is sitting on a guardrail talking with a really handsome guy and then...nothing.' Hermione said attempting to sit up.  
  
"Uhnnn..." she moaned out loud, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed. She scrubbed her eyes with her palms and stood up, warily at first. She felt sick to her stomach too. She used her right hand to support her weigh on the dark oak pillar of the canopy bed, took the cloth off her forehead with her left hand, and looked around.  
  
The walls were dark green, as were the cotton sheets she had just been sitting upon. A ceramic bowl of water sat on the bedside table, next to a lit candle. The bed curtains were a gauzy olive color and the pillows were white with a green rim. A little desk and chair sat in a corner with a few books piled on it. She walked over to the desk and ran her hands across the back of the chair slowly. A door stood ajar next to the desk, and across the room there was a closed door next to a dresser. Despite the dark colors of the room, it felt faintly romantic, and carried the musky scent of her dancing partner.  
  
Hermione's brain sprang to life. Her dancing partner! Where was he? Curiosity told her to go through the door next to the desk, and so she did. The room turned out to be a common room, shared obviously by boys, for it carried several musky manly scents.  
  
The wall space that wasn't indented with doors was covered in bookshelves which boasted numerous shelves of leather-bound and cloth-bound books of all sorts. A few moss colored leather couches sat around a warm looking fire. Just beyond the back of the centermost couch, there were a few tables for studying. Someone was sitting there, flipping through the pages of a book, completely mesmerized. As if he was expecting her, his head shot up and she stared across the room into his masked face.  
  
"Umm...Hi," Hermione said weakly. The stranger seemed to falter before standing up and coming over to her.  
  
"Hi yourself. How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"To tell the truth, a little sick," she grimaced as she said it.  
  
"Haha. Well at least your conscious. Can you remember the last time you ate, and what it was?" he asked, leading her by the arm to sit down on one of the couches.  
  
"Umm. I remember having a muffin or two for lunch. Ooh! And a glass of orange juice. I know it's not much, but I wasn't feeling too hungry," Hermione admitted.  
  
"And you haven't had anything since then?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Well give me a minute and I'll go get you something," he said before disappearing out of what Hermione had deduced was the entrance/exit. She looked above the fire and saw a portrait. The lettering on the gold plaque beneath it read 'Salazar Slytherin.' The thin faced man in the picture just sneered at her.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I'm! I'm in the Slytherin common room! What is a Slytherin doing taking care of me?!' Hermione thought, panicking slightly. 'What if more Slytherins come up here? I don't have my mask on! They'd be able to tell who I was and do something to me!'  
  
Hermione's eyes flew about madly, resting on a tartan print blanket. She dove for it and hid under it, with only her eyes peeking out, praying to any Muggle or non-Muggle God there was, praying that no one would hurt her.  
  
After a few minutes of paranoia the main door to the common room opened...Hermione's heart beat faster and faster as a hand gripped the edge of the door..

**Why do i have a feeling that if I write one more cliffhanger I'll have more death threats than...well...somebody who gets a lot of death threats? lol. Don't worry, don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up before the day is done. But oh ho ho, will it be our dashing Draco that appears? Or will it be another Slytherin? Wuahahah! You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you dumpling? .**


	9. Chapter 9 Do I have to answer that?

**Alright, this is the end -Sob sob- Sorry its short :( But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this. I really hope you liked it. I have a few more ideas so keep an eye for this English Foxlette. Lots of love you guys! If you wanna talk to me just look at my bio page and get the info from there. Later!! .**

"Damn grapes, fall off and I'll..." the young man threatened when he realized that he was 'alone' in the room.  
  
"Where'd she get off to?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the blanket.  
  
"Right here," she breathed wearily.  
  
"Ahh, playing hide and go seek were you?" he grinned.  
  
"Just afraid of being found," she said.  
  
"Ahh. Well the ball is going to go on for quite a while so you have no need to worry. But yes, have some fruit. You need your energy," he said, prompting her to eat.  
  
The tray was filled to the brim with grapes, orange wedges, strawberries, a turkey and swiss sandwich, and a chocolate frog. The mystery man leaned forward and poured out two glasses of pumpkin juice into some blue goblets.  
  
"So tell me," he said, sitting back holding a goblet in his hand elegantly, "Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, I know I passed out because of lack of food, but not really," Hermione said.  
  
"Hypoglycemia is what I suspect you have, or at least had a case of. I took your pulse and a blood test while you were passed out, so that's why your finger hurt, just in case you were wondering. But yes, your pulse was 44 beats per minute," he drawled, giving Hermione a chance to take it in.  
  
"What about my blood sugar?"  
  
"...Thirty three..." he said, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"Oh gosh. That's extremely low. The lowest it should be is around 60! I didn't know this would happen!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It shouldn't have, that's why. Your intestines should have metabolized some food storages to give you the energy to stay conscious, but for some reason they didn't," he explained calmly, taking another sip from his glass.  
  
Hermione merely sat there munching a sandwich triangle thinking.  
  
"You're a Slytherin..." Hermione began.  
  
"Yes I am," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"So then...Why did you help me? I thought all you Slytherins cared about was beating all the other houses and being pureblood jerks? No offense of course," Hermione blushed as she took another bite of the sandwich.  
  
"Not all Slytherins are jerks you know. Some of us just appear that way to others, but we're all wizards and witches with hearts," he said.  
  
"How come you didn't just take me to the hospital wing and leave me under the care of Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright. And when I saw Pomfrey inside dancing away with another professor I thought it would be best to take matters in my own hands. Besides, I couldn't stand leaving something so beautiful in so much pain," he said, turning to her and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
Hermione just blushed. Her eyes clouded over again and she stared at his mask, then to his lips. Her hand twitched in her lap. She wanted to take that mask off and see who her knight in shining armor was.  
  
"I really like you, Hermione," he said softly. Hermione looked at the eyeholes in his mask then to his lips. She brought both hands up and put them on either side of his face.  
  
"Who...are you?" she asked as she started to pressure her fingers under his mask. He only smiled a timid smile but didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione slowly and carefully started to lift the edges of the mask. 'Do I really want to know who this is?' she questioned herself inwardly. 'Of course you do! Now hurry up and remove his mask!' a voice in her head answered her.  
  
The mask had been removed but, Hermione just held it there for a moment longer holding the mask in front of the face. Slowly she lowered the mask and looked upon the face of... "Draco..." Hermione breathed.  
  
Draco surveyed the girl below him, her eyes were flying rapidly from one eye to the other, from his face to the mask. He was trying to read her expression, but he couldn't.  
  
"Surprise," Draco said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch a little.  
  
"But...I thought you-," Hermione started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Hated you? Loathed you? Cared more for doxie droppings than you? Hah, that's what I thought too. Until tonight," Draco said staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"When I saw you enter the Great Hall, I knew I had to talk to you, to dance with you, to feel your skin against mine. I didn't care who you were, I just needed to be with you," he continued. "When I saw you fall...I was extremely panicked. I reached out for you and prayed I could hold on to you. Imagine that, pompous Draco Malfoy, distressed at losing the one who he had met only an hour ago, but had been in love with since before he could remember," Draco snorted softly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't love a mudblood like me?" Hermione said, fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm not supposed to, but I'm my own man. I'll love who I love the way they should be loved," he declared. A moment passed before he spoke again.  
  
"When I took off your mask tonight, at first I was taken aback, and a little angry. How could something I thought I hated so much, be so beautiful? Well, I thought about it some more, and it was then I knew..."  
  
"Knew what Draco?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She had been holding her breath as she listened to the tale. Draco laughed and bent over so that his mouth was mere inches away from her ear.  
  
"That's when I knew I loved you," he whispered. Hermione gasped. The hot breath on her ear carrying the words she had longed to hear surprised her and filled her with a flurry of emotions. She didn't know whether to laugh that the ugly duckling had turned into the beautiful swan and had found her mate, or to cry because she was in love with her best friend's enemy. She did know that she had to say something. Hermione realized his head was still near hers, and she leaned forward as well.  
  
"I think I love you, too Draco," she whispered.   
  
"Think? That's the thing about you Griffindors. You're never sure about anything are you?" he teased.  
  
"Fine. I know I love you!" Hermione said. Draco smirked a knowing smirk and was about to make a quip but Hermione shot him a 'don't you dare' look.  
  
Draco shifted a little so that they were staring eye to eye. He broke the gaze when he looked at her lips then back at her eyes. He inched his face closer and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Hermione nearly moaned at the light contact. His warm lips against hers made her stomach flip about like it was a cheerleader on speed. ((A/N: Sorry to all those who're cheerleaders; it just struck me as being funny. bows down Forgiveness please!)) Her heart raced and she pushed back into him so that there was more pressure on their lips. They slowly separated and she looked up at him with love and lust coalescing in her dark eyes. His own light silver eyes showed the same thing. Hermione placed two fingers against her lips.  
  
"That...that was my first kiss," Hermione mumbled against her fingers.  
  
"Glad it was me and not anyone else," Draco grinned.  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to lay on top of her on the couch.  
  
"Want your first French kiss?" Draco winked. Hermione laughed and smacked his forearm playfully. Then she decided to turn the tables and give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Do I even need to answer that?" she said before crushing their lips together. Draco grinned into the kiss before continuing with renewed strength.  
  
After their little songfest was over, Hermione sat leaning on Draco's chest with the blanket wrapped around them both as they stared into the fire. Hermione could feel a heat induced wave of drowsiness come over her and started to lazily close her eyes.  
  
"I love you, you know that?" she murmured.  
  
"Mmhmm. And I love you, my Princess of the Tower," Draco said as he kissed the top of her head. Hermione snorted softly and dozed off. Draco grinned and wrapped his arms possessively around her.  
  
"My question, little miss, is what were you doing reading Kama Sutra?" Draco asked to his sleeping princess.  
  
'What indeed...' he thought before dozing off himself.   
  
**Authors note: Hypoglycemia is not to be taken lightly. If you or a friend ever feel light headed when you're out in the sun and you know you haven't eaten much that day; SIT DOWN. Don't risk passing out and hurting yourself. It happened to me and damn, those ambulance bills ain't cheap! So stay safe and I hope to read more reviews. If you have any ideas for me feel free to post. I love you guys, and I'll try to write some more stuff later!**


End file.
